


Nothing Stays a Secret in Avengers Tower for Long

by Flora (florahart)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Flogging, Needles, Sex Toys, Steve likes pain, Tazing, possibly should be rated R for Ridiciulous, tiny hint of potential Clint/Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/pseuds/Flora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Darcy have a pretty kinky sex life; this is a 5+1 in which the other Avengers accidentally learn about this one after another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Stays a Secret in Avengers Tower for Long

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt at the kinkmeme, course; edited a little since I posted there last night. 
> 
> So...see the tags? Nothing actually all that explicit goes on where you can see it, but if the notion of someone playing with needles as a sex game makes you feel funny in the bad way, this may not be the ficlet for you. But that's probably more warning than any of this needs, because while it's true that there are people who are fans of pain, and I have no ill intent toward them, mostly this particular ficlet is about everyone else's responses more than about the actual smut-with-pain.

1\. Clint.

Look, if they didn't want him to see, they shoulda stayed out of range of the vent, is what Clint thinks about this situation. Although, that would have been considerate _anyway_ , because Clint has an awkward moment of indecision as he argues with himself about whether Steve needs help. Arguing against: Captain Fuckin' America. Arguing for: he's kind of all but convulsing with current running through him, and, okay, Darcy's been known to electrify people before, but Clint doesn't think she'd hit Steve with it; they're sort of sickeningly happy.

Fortunately, the argument against hangs him up long enough to realize that Steve is not just not unhappy here, but that in fact once the jolt stops, he flops over onto his back, laughing, _and rock hard_. Despite that the leads on the taser were... _ow._ Clint clenches everything and refrains from shrieking.

Fucking super serum. Jesus. Also, fucking _kinky bastard holy shit_. Clint scrubs his hand across his eyes and watches Darcy sink down on him, because he's got a little adrenaline going here, and he's pretty sure he needs a minute to collect himself enough to move quietly.

 

2\. Thor.

Thor is a little past exuberant puppy on the glee scale when he learns he and Jane will be parents in the spring. Which is why he runs up and down the floors of the tower announcing his news--he just can't help himself.

Darcy and Steve hear him from two floors away, but he's so loud about the whole thing they don't realize he's coming back up until he flings the door open to make his announcement. 

Steve's already got a pretty good flush going from the flogging, but his face goes bright red and he drops his forehead down to the wood surface as Thor takes in the sight of him on his belly on the table, ankles and wrists bound to the four corners. 

Darcy sets down the soft little whip and crosses her arms over her chest. "Seriously, dude, _knocking?_ I know we have talked about this."

Thor blinks, wets his lips slightly, and bows a little half-bow at the waist. "My apologies, Captain, Lady Darcy. In my excitement over my very exciting news I failed to attend to courtesy." He backs out the door and pulls it with him.

 

3\. Natasha.

"Impending fatherhood or not, I'd taze you again, big guy, but my taser is still recharging from last night," Darcy hollers after him. 

Natasha's just coming up the stairs, and that's all she hears, but she's nothing if not adept at putting together information. In less than three seconds she's considered the information she has (a pair of healing burn marks below and inside Steve's hipbone, uncovered inadvertently during sparring this morning; no recent events during which Darcy would have fired her taser; Steve's occasional flush when he takes a particular kind of hit; Clint's glance and blush at the two of them this morning, which implied he saw something unusual but private) and she's come to a correct and _interesting_ answer, although she does wonder a bit what Thor saw, if the taser was off the table.

Well, it's certainly their business, and she suspects that even if Steve can take a lot of abuse, Darcy knows to play safe. If she needed advice, she would ask.

 

4\. Bruce.

"Hey, does anyone know what happened to the box of needles I had in the bathroom on this floor?" Bruce looks around at Tony, Clint, and Natasha. No one says anything. "I swear I left them in the medicine cabinet." He shrugs. "But hey, I could be wrong. But if anyone sees them..." He heads back to the elevator and down to his lab.

Fifteen minutes later, Steve shows up, flushed and a little rumpled. "Um, I heard you were looking for these?" He holds up the box, which initially held 300 needles and now holds perhaps half that.

"Huh, where were they?"

"My apartment." Steve's blush deepens, and Bruce arches a brow. 

"Okay, but just for my information, Steve, what exactly did you need hundreds of sterile needles for?"

Steve shrugs. "I, um. They work pretty well for a thing I like to do?"

"What kind of thing? I'm not upset with you or anything, just, do I need to order more?"

"Uh, no. I mean, I could just get my own. I mean, okay, so you know how some people have piercings?"

"Yeah, but your body'd heal a hole up in two seconds ...for a permanent one but temporary? That what you've got going?"

"Maybe."

"A hundred times? O...kay." Bruce shrugs. "So, I'm glad even with your physiology you're using clean needles. It's just you, right, not Darcy?"

"What? No! I wouldn't, um."

"'Kay. Hey, so are you done with them for now?"

"Yeah. Bruce?" Steve rubs at his eyes with one hand. "Darcy says this is unusual but not perverse. Is she telling me the truth, or is she babying me?"

"Pretty unusual, possibly perverse by some definitions, not a reason for me or anyone who lives here to judge you, as long as everything that's going on is fun for you both."

"Right." Steve turns to go. "Thanks, Bruce."

 

5\. Tony.

Steve is only just recovering from his slightly traumatic encounter with Bruce when Tony shows up at his door. For once, Tony is the one who looks like he has a bad sunburn, but before Steve can decide Bruce has tattled on him and now everyone knows he's a weirdo, Tony starts talking. "So, okay, sorry I opened this but it was in a plain brown wrapper and I mean, who else would that be for? Magazines, sure, or, okay, Tasha might have God knows what but I doubt she'd ever get it delivered here so I just assumed, and the address label had been lost or something? I don't know, it didn't say you, and JARVIS tried to tell me to stop but I figured he just had a screw loose and anyway since I didn't order it I started listening to him and he says it's yours and I seriously had no intention, anyway, spiky-ass cock cage, all yours, here you go, Jesus Christ."

Steve started the conversation embarrassed, but Tony's so rattled--sounds so ... _awed_ , actually, he just can't stay that way. He finds himself laughing as Tony sputters. "I heal well," he says after a minute.

"I know, but." Tony gestures helplessly. "There are _metal spikes that would impale if_ , anyway, my hat's off. Way off. So very off."

"Is it? Because it sounds more like you're scarred for life or something."

"Maybe."

"So we shouldn't tell you about the other stuff?"

"No. Yes. Wait. Is it hot? Okay, no." Tony shakes his head. "Fuck my _life_ , man, outkinked by Captain America. I don't even know what to do."

"It's not a competition," Steve says. 

"Good, because I mean, I probably still win in breadth, but that thing made my balls try to crawl into my anus out of pre-emptive self-preservation, so I don't want to compete."

Steve shakes his head. "You don't have to. Swear."

"Plus, I don't want a key to _your_ dick," Darcy says from the kitchen. "So your extremely tattered virtue is totes unendangered anyway."

"Good." 

 

+1. Coulson.

"Miss Lewis."

"Sir?" Darcy's just walking past, and she has to back up a step to stick her head in his office.

"He's a fan of everything you do together, right?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, because I though hurting Captain Fucking America when his best buds include a guy who can impale me with a drinking straw from a mile away and a guy who smashes entire space alien transports with his fist would be a great idea. Yep, totally didn't check with him about it."

"Only doing my job, Miss Lewis. Carry on."

Darcy nods. "You should ask Clint how he felt about what he saw, by the way. I think we might have freaked him out."

"Clint--what?"

She grins. "Then you can comfort him. You're welcome."

Coulson blinks at her, then waves her away. "No idea what you're talking about. Keep carrying on."


End file.
